Beerus
Lord Beerus (ビルス, Birusu), also commonly well-known as "Beerus the Destroyer" (破壊神ビルス, Hakaishin Birusu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, whose occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets, in contrast to the Supreme Kai who create and preserve them. He is a purple cat-like alien seen wearing traditional Egyptian clothing and ornaments, and accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe. KSI made a music video about the character near the end of 2018. It had been stated that Beerus is a universe buster by Whis. Often seen destroying planets at a whim, Beerus' two sole desires are, being quite a gourmet, enjoying food he likes to eat and fighting opponents whom he considers to be worthy. The latter ultimately leads him to look for the Super Saiyan Gods, who turns out to be one of the Saiyans now living on Earth. Eventually, Goku, with the help of the other Saiyans, transforms into a Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus, just to be defeated by the God of Destruction. Having enjoyed the match, Beerus chose to spare both Goku and the Earth, saying that Goku was the second strongest opponent he ever faced; first being his caretaker and martial arts teacher, Whis. Beerus is the main antagonist of the God of Destruction Saga but becomes a tetartagonist to one of the main characters in later sagas. "Before creation comes destruction." :—Lord Beerus, Character Select Screen Menu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Douglas (English), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Pello Lazkano (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Alfonso Vallès (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Bruno Magne (French), Oliver Stritzel (German), Konstantinos Kakkanas (Greek), Rani Alon (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Jakub Szydłowski (Polish), Ricardo Spínola (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Manoon Raeungchuemeun (Thai), Marcelo Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese), Manuel Solo (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), José Orozco (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is modeled after the 14-year-old cat currently living with Akira Toriyama, Debo, a Cornish Rex. In spite of developing a serious illness, and the vet declaring it didn’t have long to live, it miraculously got better on its own, and the vet said it might be some kind of demon. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. In the "Super Star Guide's" minicomic teasing Champa's appearance and his resemblance to Beerus, Beerus appears wearing Champa's clothing, and also being inflated by Whis to appear identical to Champa. * Hair/Fur Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black (Irises), Golden Yellow (Scleras) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: 200+ million years before Age 778 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Grand Zeno the Omni-King (superior) * Team 7 ** Kakashi Hatake ** Naruto Uzumaki ** Sakura Haruno * Dragon Team ** Goku ** Yamcha ** Krillin ** Piccolo ** Vegeta * Iruka Umino * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Team Kurenai ** Kiba Inuzuka ** Shino Aburame ** Hinata Hyūga * Gowasu * Bulma Brief * Vados * Boruto Uzumaki * Utakata * Sai Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Tenten * Might Guy * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Asuma Sarutobi * Gaara * Temari * Kankuro * Tsunade * Konan * Android 16 * Killer Bee * Shin * Gowasu * Whis Family * Champa (Fraternal twin brother) * East Supreme Kai (life linked) * Whis (Attendant/Martial arts teacher) * Future Beerus (Alternate self) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Frieza * Zamasu * Quitela Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Beerus can fire chakra ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Beerus is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. * Poison Immunity – Shown only in the Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z manga's first chapter, Beerus is shown to have immunity to poisons. However in Xenoverse 2 he is shown to be susceptible to being poisoned by certain attacks indicating his immunity depends on the type of poison or his immunity only extends to poisons he has consumed (as he is known to possess a strong digestive system in the Xenoverse series). * Normal ki immunity – In Battle of Gods, Beerus claims that normal chakra ki has absolutely no effect on a deity like himself. * Strong Digestive System - Thanks to his physiology, Beerus is capable of consuming even Chronoa's horrible cooking without becoming debilitated afterwards. Shown in Xenoverse 2 when Beerus ate some of Chronoa's Pudding which she tried to use to calm Beerus after the Future Warrior, Masked Saiyan, and Mira interrupted his fight with Goku. Beerus was only extremely displeased by its foul taste and could continue to fight, while Goku was put out of commission after consuming some. * Powerful Lungs – Thanks to his physiology, Beerus possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere while fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. Thanks to this Beerus can survive in a vacuum for a decent period of time. Beerus also blew Sidra's Energy of Destruction off of a struggling Goku. * Longevity — Beerus possess extreme longevity, being, at the time of his encounter with Goku, over 75 million years old. In Xenoverse 2, Beerus even asserts to the Majin Future Warrior that he is older than the original Majin though it is unclear if he is under the impression that Majin Buu was created by Bibidi 5 Million years ago as Shin is or if he is aware of the truth that Majin Buu has existed since Time Immemorial though he does state that the original Majin came into existence in the ancient past (it should be noted that he apparently views the Majin Future Warrior and all Majin as simply incarnations of the original Kid Buu presumably due to them possessing Kid Buu's latent power through the Pure Majin form) and has lived in Universe 7 forever, and ever, and ever indicating he and by extension his twin brother may be even older than recorded history though it is unclear if this is true as both Champa and Beerus were originally mortals before becoming Gods of Destruction. * Life Link - Beerus and Shin's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Beerus and Shin represent. * Tail Attack – Beerus attacks the opponent by hitting them with his tail, used against Super Saiyan God Goku when the Saiyan had him in a hold. * Divination – Beerus' is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams and has a prophetic vision of the original Super Saiyan God Yamoshi in the anime whose spirit later appeared during the Super Saiyan God ritual, however it is noted by Whis that his prophecies are rarely accurate. * Ultra Instinct - An extremely advanced ability taught to Beerus by Whis. This ability allows Beerus to automatically react to any danger without needing to be conscious of them. However, he has yet to perfect it as he can still be caught off guard. * Headshot – A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Kiai – An invisible wave of chakra ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Beerus' Counterattack – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. * Destruction before Creation - Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires a purple energy wave at his opponent. Beerus tries to perform the technique after beating Oolong at Rock-Paper-Scissors only to be interrupted by Goku's appearance. * Pressure Point Attack – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. * Double Axe Handle - A physical technique where Beerus cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. Used by Beerus in his fight with Super Saiyan God Goku, while trying to provoke Goku into showing more of his Super Saiyan God power. * Continuous Energy Bullet – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * God of Destruction's Wrath – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple chakra ki blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake. * Beerus' Judgement – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Called Beerus Ball by Akira Toriyama and in several video games. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Sealing Spell – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Enhanced Hearing - Thanks to his long ears, Beerus is able to overhear people even if they are far away from him and whispering. In Battle of Gods, it allows Beerus to overhear Yamcha and Oolong's plan on how Oolong will beat Beerus at Rock-Paper-Scissors, allowing Beerus to beat Oolong at the game, which Beerus points out after winning against Oolong. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their chakra ki to catch an opponent's attack, altering it, and then fires it again as their own attack back at them. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Paralyzing Gaze – Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. * Sneeze Blast - Due to Beerus' power, even a simple sneeze can produce a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet, according to Whis and would have likely, but nearly killed Goku and Vegeta if they hadn't been able to dodge it rather fast enough when Beerus sneezed in Resurrection ‘F’. In Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z, Beerus' sneezes a Cataclysmic Orb that destroys a nearby planet. * Palm Energy Infusion Explosion – Beerus places his palm on the opponent, infusing yellow chakra ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the chakra ki explodes, injuring his foe. * Energy Nullification – Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Beerus used this ability during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous chakra ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe. * Hakai - As the God of Destruction, Beerus possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Beerus can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. In the film Battle of Gods, Beerus hints Destruction by turning an egg into dust with a simple touch. He uses this technique to destroy Zamasu and Dr. Mashirito. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. * Cataclysmic Orb – A chakra ki ball that is similar to an atom, which Beerus fires by physically hitting it. The attack is said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a chakra ki blast. Beerus uses this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth. Beerus can also produce them involuntarily via sneezing. * Cloning – Beerus is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. * Rebirth Kamehameha S – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Naruto Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. * Explosive Wave – Beerus is able to use this technique in Zenkai Battle. Also appears as one of his Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - An Continuous Energy Bullet used by Beerus as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. * Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave fired from his right hand. One of Beerus' Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Afterimage - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Afterimage Strike – One of Beerus' Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Super Afterimage - A more advanced version of the original Afterimage technique used by various characters in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. * God of Destruction's Rampage - A super fast rush technique that is used by Beerus as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse. Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Ki Explosion - A Explosive Wave variation that can be more prolonged using chakra ki. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Super Ki Explosion - An Ultimate Skill variation of the Ki Explosion. After the 1.09.00 Update was officially in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. * Dancing Parapara - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Beerus can use the Dancing Parapara Super Skill. * God of Destruction - A passive Skill used by Beerus that grants 30% extra damage to his attacks in Dragon Naruto Fusions. He shares this skill with his brother Champa indicating it likely represents their official status as Gods of Destruction and can be inherited by Beerus' EX-Fusions. * Capricious - A passive skill used Beerus that causes his stats to change with every turn in Dragon Naruto Fusions. * Fusion - Beerus can perform different types of Fusion in Dragon Naruto Fusions. ** EX-Fusion - An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. ** Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team, Beerus can use this fusion technique developed by the Ginyu Force that allows five people to fuse. * Power Suppression Wave Immunity & Sensing - As a god, Beerus is immune to having his power sealed by the waves produced by the power suppression wave machine invented by Dr. Gero and activated by Android 21 in FighterZ. He however can also sense the waves despite them having no effect on him. * Soul Sensing - In FighterZ, Beerus is able to sense the human soul linked to Goku by Android 16. Feats Strength level * Destroyed two of the suns by just sneezing. * Easily overpowered Super Saiyan 3 Goku while heavily suppressed and knocked him out easily. * Destroyed half of a planet by just tapping a table. * In his clash with Goku he was shaking all of Universe 7 (not breaking, shaking), including the Afterlife and Kaioshin realm * Created shockwaves that disintegrated a planet and destroyed an asteriod field. * Whis and Vados stated that Beerus and Champa must never fight each other, otherwise it would annihilate both the Sixth and Seventh Universes Speed * Crossed thousands of light years in two seconds. * Easily dodges lightning. Durability * Tanks strikes from Majin Buu. Skill * Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's (The two having just obtained God ki) was like comparing a castle to a tree. * Was able to knock out Piccolo with a pair of chopsticks. * Almost killed Arale Norimaki, who fought SSB Goku without even trying. Goku also stated that Arale's gags would not work on Beerus. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Fury :Main article: Rage Mode In Dragon Naruto Heroes, The aura produced by Beerus's anger is treated as a transformation. Just like in the movie, in this state his purple aura appears and he has a sinister look on his face. This state is introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). Fusions Whirus :Main article: Whirus This is the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Whis. It made its debut in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Gorus :Main article: Gorus This is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Beerus. It made its debut in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Kibeer Kai :Main article: Kibeer Kai This is the EX-Fusion of Kibito Kai and Beerus. It made its debut in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Weaknesses * Is quite moody and lazy. * Champa Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Involved in events previously left unexplained, preceding the events depicted in the manga, Beerus is revealed to be the one who sealed Elder Kai into the Z Sword and destroyed North Kai's planet, with only the small planet where he now lives remaining, both acts being out of anger over squabbles. He also knew about Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta, and went into a deep sleep soon after. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Gods of the Universe Saga Beerus awakens in annoyance at Goku and Vegeta's noisy training with Whis, firing a ki blast close to them in frustration, shocking them with his power, he then goes to relax on a tree. Battle of Gods Saga Battles Canon * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus vs. Frieza * Beerus vs. Humanoid Insect Aliens * Beerus vs. Chief Moginaian (Battle Mode) * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus vs. Gohan and Good Buu * Beerus vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Beerus vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus (Monaka costume) vs. Goku * Beerus vs. Zamasu * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus vs. Dr. Mashirito (Ghost) * Beerus vs. Iwan vs. Jerez vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arak vs. Champa vs. Liqueur (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumush vs. Vermoud vs. Giin Non-Canon * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus (Rage Mode) vs. Good Buu * Beerus (Rage Mode) vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo * Beerus vs. Good Buu and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Beerus vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) Events Canon Non-Canon List of characters destroyed by Beerus * Dinosaurs - Beerus claims to have killed the dinosaurs living on Earth after they had angered him. Some of them, however, managed to survive Beerus' wrath, as dinosaurs continue to live on Earth in modern times. * Unnamed Insect Aliens - All of them were killed when Beerus destroyed their home planet. * Chief Moginaian - Killed along with his entire species when Beerus destroyed his home planet. * Moginaians - Killed when Beerus destroyed their home planet. * Zamasu - Destroyed by Beerus' Hakai, preventing him from killing Gowasu and stealing Goku's body to become Goku Black (Goku Black however continues to exist due to his Time Ring). * Dr. Mashirito's ghost - Destroyed by Beerus' Hakai, resulting in Dr. Mashirito's soul being destroyed, effectively erasing the mad scientist from existence. Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is actually a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation). However, the series' original author, Akira Toriyama, thought his name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, "beer". The pun continues with Whis, the Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados. External links * Beerus Wikipedia * Beerus Dragon Ball Wiki * Beerus Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Dragon Naruto Characters